The Second Kickstarter
Overview The second Kickstater, found at https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/585676804/renaine-a-game-about-overcoming-failure?ref=activity, is the second attempt at funding the game. The second Kickstarter launched on April 4, 2018 at 2:05 PM EDT, and will continue until May 4, 2018 at 2:05 PM EDT. Its current goal is $5,000, which is noticeably less than the previous Kickstarter's goal of $10,000. The decrease is most likely due to a grant the devs received after the first Kickstarter failed. Little details of the transaction have been given. The Kickstarter surpassed it's goal in only 3 days after launch. As of 5/3/2018 3:46 EDT, the project has raised $20,699 USD, twice the amount of the original goal and 4 times the amount of the current goal. Backer Rewards The backer rewards for the second Kickstarter are as followed: Pledge $1 or more: Thank You! * Description: ** You’ll get your name in the credits. Our credits song is a bit long, so this is a pretty neat way of expanding :) * Includes: ** Thank You! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Pledge $5 or more: Name Your Chompy * Description: ** Chompy gets a random name every run, so this will let you drop a name in our magical Chompy name pool! * Includes: ** Chompy Naming ** Thank You! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Pledge $15 or more: The Game * Description: ** Yep, the game, the full enchilada. We’ll be releasing through Steam, but if we hit the Switch Stretch-Goal, that will be an option as well! * Includes: ** Thank You! ** Chompy Naming ** Renaine Game * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Pledge $20 or more: Field Guide * Description: ** Can't differentiate between one brightly colored creature from the next? This is your tier! Get details on the birds, bandits, ghosts, japanese folk spirits, otherworldly aberrations and other creatures of Lineria in his handy PDF Field Guide. * Includes: ** Thank You! ** Chompy Naming ** Renaine Game ** Linerian Field Guide * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Pledge $25 or more: Musically Sound * Description: ** Musically Sound - Get a virtual copy of the Renaine OST! Composed by our designated Audio Wizard, Mason Lieberman, this eclectic, punchy soundtrack is not something you'll wanna miss! * Includes: ** Thank You! ** Chompy Naming ** Renaine Game ** Linerian Field Guide ** Renaine Soundtrack * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Pledge $30 or more: WIP Knight * Description: ** Beta access! We’ve been posting builds on the Discord, but after this KS we’ll be moving into more spoiler-ey territory and will as a result stop that, this is here if you want to check out levels while they’re WIP. * Includes: ** Thank You! ** Chompy Naming ** Renaine Game ** Linerian Field Guide ** Renaine Soundtrack ** WIP Knight * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Pledge $40 or more: Secret Knight * Description: ** Do you like secrets? Donate to this tier and you'll unlock a very special secret hidden deep within the game. Is it an overpowered backer item? Is it an incredibly rare creature? Is it some random thing that makes Aine green? Who knows... * Includes: ** Thank You! ** Chompy Naming ** Renaine Game ** Linerian Field Guide ** Renaine Soundtrack ** WIP Knight ** Secret Knight * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Pledge $50 or more: Kaizo Knight * Description: ** Donate to THIS tier and we're gonna give you our level design tools to make a challenge stage. These stages will be optional but will likely have some sort of reward for completing them. Here's the catch, though - you'll have to finish your stage too and prove it's finishable. * Includes: ** Thank You! ** Chompy Naming ** Renaine Game ** Linerian Field Guide ** Renaine Soundtrack ** WIP Knight ** Secret Knight ** Kaizo Knight * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Pledge $100 or more: Custom Chompy NPC * Description: ** Things are starting to sizzle! Commemorate your contribution by eternalizing yourself as a Chompy! Our master pixel-placer, Gourami, can help you outfit your Chompy with a custom accessory and color. * Includes: ** Thank You! ** Chompy Naming ** Renaine Game ** Linerian Field Guide ** Renaine Soundtrack ** WIP Knight ** Secret Knight ** Kaizo Knight ** Custom Chompy * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Pledge $250 or more: Design Your Own NPC (Limited) * Description: ** Now we're cooking with fire. Immortalize yourself with your own strange NPC design in this game. We'll sprite it or you can sprite it yourself. * Includes: ** Thank You! ** Chompy Naming ** Renaine Game ** Linerian Field Guide ** Renaine Soundtrack ** WIP Knight ** Secret Knight ** Kaizo Knight ** Custom Chompy ** Custom NPC * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Pledge $300 or more: Picture Day (Limited) * Description: ** Our resident art-whiz Ayaka will draw a portrait of your custom NPC. We'll send you a digital copy and mail you a physical 4"x6" print of it! * Includes: ** Thank You! ** Chompy Naming ** Renaine Game ** Linerian Field Guide ** Renaine Soundtrack ** WIP Knight ** Secret Knight ** Kaizo Knight ** Custom Chompy ** Custom NPC ** Picture Day * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Pledge $1,000 or more: Music Master (Limited) * Description: ** Mason will work with you to compose a super special, one-of-a-kind song, just for you! Bop to some punchy new beats as you brag to all your friends. * Includes: ** Thank You! ** Chompy Naming ** Renaine Game ** Linerian Field Guide ** Renaine Soundtrack ** WIP Knight ** Secret Knight ** Kaizo Knight ** Custom Chompy ** Custom NPC ** Picture Day ** Music Master * Estimated Delivery: ** Jan 2019 Note: The descriptions for the backer rewards are taken from the second Renaine Kickstarter page. The Total Backers for each section will be added after May 4, 2018, when the campaign has ended. Stretch Goals The current stretch goals for this Kickstarter launch are as follows: * $7,000: Super Chompy Adventure! (Reached) ** Chompy gets his very own game! Tasked with finding the legendary Chomp of Destiny, join his epicly chomporific quest as he... chomps things. A lot. This mini-adventure will be released completely free! * $8,000: Renaine on Switch! (Reached) ** Getting Renaine on the Switch is a dream, but an expensive one. We will need to buy a dev kit and potentially look at finding some outside help for the porting. We use OpenFL which works with OpenGL, making the transition to Switch a lot easier, but we will still need to get approved by Nintendo and the like-- which isn't always a guarantee. * $9,000: Online Expanded! (Reached) ** Online already works in Renaine, with a basic race mode, but this extra money would help us pay for art and music to support additional modes to have a good time. * $10,000: An Additional Character! (Reached!) ** A second character will be available, separate from Aine, that will have their own movement and abilities. Our idea for this character is really cool, no spoilers, but it’s something we’ve been wanting to do for a long time! * $13,000: Boss Rush + New Boss! (Reached!) ** We're breaking the limits with this on. Put your skills to test in the ultimate challenge-- a boss rush! Battle every boss and a brand new foe ''in this extra mode. * '$15,000: New Level: Wingfall Manor (Reached!)' ** Brave the darkest depths of the legendary Wingfall Manor to uncover new secrets! Featuring a unique Metroidvania-inspired design, this level will be a particular treat for those interested in diving deeper into the lore of Renaine! ** ''Legends tell of a mansion situated in the midst of the Eastwest Mountain Range. Filled with spirits, this mansion houses the loneliest one of all - Sir Wingfall, a previous Phoenix Knight who died in infamy. As the final resting place of all spirits, the Eastwest Mountain range is especially unkind to those who die there. As a result, Sir Wingfall's mansion is now a hotbed of activity for the cursed. But legends also tell of an artifact once held by Sir Wingfall that may make it worth the trip. Venture deep into once forgotten territory, wade through spirit infested halls, and uncover a forbidden reality in the most exciting chapter of Renaine yet! * $16,000: Orchestral Arrangement (Reached!) ** We will be bring the Renaine OST to the scoring stage. The final boss sequence will be recorded with a Full Studio Orchestra in Budapest! * $18,000 - The Renaine OST expands! (Reached!) ** The added budget will go straight to the sourcing of additional guest artists, players, and producing more music, including Made in Abyss's Kevin Penkin! * $20,000 - Unleash the Phoenix Knight! (Reached!) ** Aine will get many more attacks to her repertoire, giving you more tools to express yourself in several different ways. Renaine's movement is critical to the experience, and this tier will let us expand it even farther. We'll also include relevant emblems to further customize your abilities. * $30,000 - Animated Intro (Not Yet Reached)* ** The game gets its very own animated intro. This will be a action-packed 30 seconds where Aine flies through movement as an amazing new song plays courtesy of our very own Mason Lieberman, and whoever he decides to pull along from his litany of anime music friends. It'll be fast, it'll be intense, and it'll be very Renaine. Note: The descriptions for the stretch goals are taken from the second Renaine Kickstarter page. *The $30,000 Animated Intro goal has been described as a "moonshot" by Squidly on the Discord Server, implying that it never was expected to be reached. Additionally, the goal along with the $20,000 goal were both unveiled on May 2,2018, 2 days before the end of the campaign, possibly implying that they both were thrown in for the expected late campaign boost as with most Kickstarters.